Futuro
by azrael-nothing
Summary: Ese futuro solitario que imagino en su infancia, parecia haberse diluido junto con las caricias de quienes más amaba.


Sólo dire que es algo extraño y siempre desee describir la relacion entre Taki/Natsume/Tanuma desde la perspectiva de otra persona.

* * *

Futuro

Respiro agitada, se detuvo por un momento para coger un poco del precioso aire que se había escapado de sus pulmones. En cuanto se sintió mejor se fijó de nuevo en la meta: terminar de subir la terrible colina que llevaba a la universidad. Con determinación volvió a correr pasando a lado de varios jóvenes que estaba segura también cursaban la universidad igual que ella.

Al llegar observo impresionada el enorme edificio, se suponía que entraría la semana pasada, sin embargo era delicada de salud y una pulmonía la mantuvo en cama por tres semanas contando la primera semana de clases. A penas había entrado ese año por lo que se sentía terriblemente nerviosa su amiga Midori también asistía a la misma carrera (para su fortuna), por lo que la vería en cuanto encontrara su edificio.

Los mapas eran tan imprecisos y al ser tímida le costaba hablarles a las otras personas. Caminado sin rumbo, ya derrotada, choco con otra persona, espero el grito molesto de su contraparte pero sólo la voz suave y varonil preguntándole si estaba bien la recibió, elevo su mirada para encontrarse con un ángel. Porque eso debía serlo aquel chico que le ofrecía su mano para que se levantara.

Ella lo detallo sonrojada. Él era un chico de facciones delicadas, su piel era clara como la leche y tenía unos hermosos ojos castaños. Su rostro era enmarcado por delgados cabellos rubio ceniza. Suspiro, se había enamorado.

_¿Estas bien? – ella asintió ante la preocupación del chico, quien parecía mirar algo detrás de ella. Él frunció el ceño para despedirse y retirarse aprisa. ¿Quizá buscaba a alguien?

Con un poco de esfuerzo logro llegar a su salón para la segunda hora. Midori la veía divertida, al saber que se había perdido, ella simplemente hizo un puchero que a palabras de su mejor amiga la hizo ver adorable. Tomó asiento a lado de su amiga, ambas platicaron sobre sus últimas vacaciones y sus recuerdos de la preparatoria en donde se habían conocido.

El profesor del seminario entro, todos se acomodaron en sus asientos, arriba de ella escucho a dos chicos hablar, no le presto importancia. Saco su cuaderno y espero a tomar apunte, aunque el maestro dio por iniciada su clase un chico llego presuroso pidiendo permiso para entrar. El ángel de la mañana se veía algo agotado y tenía un bello sonrojo en sus mejillas. Ella miro a su amiga, quien cómplice le guiño un ojo.

Con un suspiro resignado el profesor dejo entrar al ángel que se ubicó detrás de ella junto con los otros chicos que había ignorado. Deseo voltearse y poder verlo de nuevo pero eso sería grosero y vergonzoso por lo que se conformó con escuchar el tenue cuchicheo entre los tres, los dos chicos y una chica.

Comió con calma su habitual almuerzo, Midori comía la comida de la cafetería, ella se encontraba llena de dudas.

_¿En qué piensas? – pregunto Midori preocupada.

Ella giro su cabeza fuertemente intentando alejar un poco esa incertidumbre que se había instalado en su corazón, producto de su enamoramiento.

_El chico – lo pensó cuidadosamente – que llego tarde. ¿Cómo se llama? – Midori sonrió pícaramente.

_Natsume – contesto sin rodeos.

Ella sonrió encantada. Natsume. Ese era un nombre precioso, encajaba perfectamente con el chico. Midori toco su brazo al notar su distracción y le señalo la entrada, allí venia Natsume platicando con alguien, apenas y podía distinguirlos puesto había mucha gente en la cafetería. En cuanto alcanzo a tener una mejor visión deseo no haberlo hecho.

Natsume platicaba animado con la chica de atrás, quien a su pesar era bastante bonita. Tenía una linda sonrisa e igual que Natsume sus ojos eran de un bonito castaño, su cabello lacio y sedoso era de un tenue tono rosado. La chica y Natsume se tomaban de la mano, en cuanto llegaron a una mesa (no lejana a la suya), él corrió la silla para que ella se sentara, así ambos siguieron platicando. Minutos después se unió el otro chico.

Miro a Midori con tristeza su amiga le dio un gesto de apoyo. Ahora lo sabía aquel ángel que encontró en la mañana tenía novia. Suspiro con tristeza. Era una lástima.

Ya habían pasado dos días desde su decepción amorosa ahora se sentía bien, camino sin rumbo por el campus. Todavía lo estaba conociendo y aunque Midori se había ofrecido a brindarle un tour, ella decidió hacerlo por su propia cuenta, tenía un espíritu aventurero que saciar. Claro lo hacía con calma, no deseaba caer enferma de nuevo.

Respiro el aire fresco que brindaba el bosque de Yatsuhara que se encontraba cerca del campus. De inmediato se tensó, escucho de nuevo con atención. El sonido de alguien corriendo se volvió a escuchar, asustada se escondió tras una de las columnas del edificio. Se asomó temerosa, esperando ver quizá un ladrón o algo así, pero contrario a sus predicciones apareció Natsume, se veía pálido y algo enfermo.

Por ahí había escuchado que el chico era anémico y solía tener recaídas. Iba salir en su ayuda, pero otro chico apareció corriendo en dirección contraria. No supo porque pero algo le indicaba a permanecer oculta tras el muro. El chico de cabellos oscuros algo alborotados que identifico como Tanuma, saco un báculo como el de los monjes budistas solo que parecía ser una versión de bolsillo puesto era pequeño.

Se paró enfrente de Natsume ocultándolo con su cuerpo y veloz recito unos canticos. Una extraña corriente de aire se alejó del lugar. Tanuma se giró para encontrarse a Natsume quien se veía agotado. Natsume recargo su cabeza en el hombro del chico, parecía a punto de desmayarse. Tanuma lo abrazo. Ella se removió inquieta, sentía que estaba invadiendo la privacidad de ellos.

¿Acaso Natsume no estaba saliendo con Taki? (se enteró de su nombre después de verlos en la cafetería). Volvió a fijarse en las acciones de los chicos, Natsume ya se había alejado, parecía decirle algo a Tanuma pero desde su posición no podía escuchar. Todo eso no importo cuando el pelinegro (quien era más alto que Natsume) se inclinó y rozo sus labios con los del otro.

Salió corriendo después de ver eso, no entendía. Se suponía que Taki salía con Natsume o eso entendió cuando los vio en la cafetería pero… ¿Y si se había equivocado? Posiblemente Natsume y Taki eran sólo amigos y Tanuma y Natsume eran algo más. De una forma u otra ella no hubiera tenido oportunidad.

Desde lo que vio dos días atrás, no pudo mirar a Natsume al rostro sin sonrojarse al recordar lo sucedido. Ahora estaba estudiando para el examen parcial que tendrían para la semana siguiente. Midori decía que ella era una matada, con estudiar un solo día era suficiente. A ella eso no le parecía correcto. Se sentó en la banquita cerca de los clubs, aun no se había unido a alguno.

Leyó por un largo rato pero cuando se sintió cansada dejo el libro a un lado y se dedicó a mirar cómo la gente venía e iba. Pronto sus ojos se enfocaron en la linda pareja que hacían Natsume y Taki, ambos salían de uno de los salones que brindaban para los clubs. De nuevo los encontró tomados de la mano. Se fijó en el extraño collar que portaba la pelirosa, era una cinta negra con un círculo extraño lleno de dibujos propios de los omonjyou.

Taki se detuvo y volteo a todos lados, segura de que nadie la veía (ella estaba oculta por un gran arbusto) se acercó al suelo y acaricio algo invisible para ella. Elevo en el aire ese objeto imaginario y se acercó a Natsume con él, el rubio sonrió y también acaricio al imaginario. Le dijo unas palabras a la chica. Quien soltó lo que llevaba y acaricio la mejilla de Natsume, él a su vez acariciaba su cabeza con felicidad. Abrió sus ojos sorprendida al ver como Taki se paraba sobre sus puntillas y besaba a Natsume.

Ahora en verdad se encontraba confundida, tanto que olvido lo estudiado en días anteriores. Se suponía que Natsume mantenía relaciones con Tanuma, pero también con Taki. Eso era excesivo, según había escuchado esos tres siempre estaban juntos en todos lados y tenían un club, el club de folklorismo. Carrera que estudiaban los tres.

Natsume ¿era de esos chicos fáciles? Ella negó incrédula, el chico no aparentaba ser de esa forma. Sin embargo, como se explicaba la extraña relación que mantenía con los otros dos. Miro al piso esperando encontrar una respuesta. Lo único coherente que se le ocurrió fue nunca hablar de nadie con eso, ni siquiera con Midori, era demasiado extraño y suponía debía respetar la privacidad de los demás. En pocas palabras eso a ella no le importaba.

Se alejó de ahí, sin recordar su libro, ya no volvería a estar sola en lugares poco concurridos.

Natsume rio libre mientras caminaba por el bosque de Yatsuhara, ahora se sentía tan feliz. No estaba solo y eso era comprobado gracias al calor de la mano de Taki y Tanuma quienes siempre habían estado con él desde que los conoció.

Podía sonar extraño pero ahora Natsume estaba agradecido de haber conocido a todos esos Yokai y Ayakashi, también estaba en deuda con todos sus familiares que lo dejaron estar en sus casas hasta que los amables Fujiwara le habían pedido ir a vivir con ellos. Taki y Tanuma mantenían una plática amena de vez en cuando él entraba en ella. A la mitad del camino unos arbustos se movieron sus dos amigos lo pusieron tras de ellos. Él espero temeroso, deseaba proteger esa vida tranquila con toda su alma.

Los tres suspiraron aliviados cuando vieron a Nyanko sensei salir del arbusto, se veía algo desorientado y apestaba a alcohol. Natsume quiso regañarlo pero Taki ya lo apresaba entre sus brazos, eso sería castigo suficiente. Siguieron caminando por el bosque, los yokai de rango medio se unieron y comenzaron una plática con Tanuma, quien podía verlos gracias a un entrenamiento con su padre. Taki, siguió con las investigaciones de su abuelo y encontró otra forma de verlos sin tener que dibujar el círculo en el suelo y con sólo cargarlo en su cuello.

Al llegar al camino que los separaba, tanto Taki como Tanuma se despidieron de él con un beso en los labios, era una mala costumbre que Inoue les había inculcado. De todas formas sonrió satisfecho. Antes siempre estuvo cargando con su triste pasado, su presente estuvo y aún estaba lleno de temores pero su futuro, ese sin temor a afirmarlo brillaba esperándolo.


End file.
